Second Chances: Sometimes You Get A Little Rain
by jtbwriter
Summary: When a natural disaster nearly destroys their home, the Simons face starting over. Will Rick and A.J. be able to rebuild their lives as well? All reviewsconstructive comments appreciated!
1. Default Chapter

SECOND CHANCES: Sometimes You Get A Little Rain  
  
A Simon and Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Crossover Story  
  
When a natural disaster nearly destroys their home, the Simons face starting over. Will Rick and A.J. be able to rebuild their lives as well? (This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rick kept watching the door, waiting for his little brother to come running in. If it weren't for the fact his sister-in-law had clued him in as to A.J. being late, he would be worried.  
  
Come on A.J., he thought, I've got plenty of "wait till the 3 am feedings lines for you."  
  
Sure enough, he heard his brother's staccato steps up the stairs, then the door opened and he put his head down, pretending to make notes on a client.  
  
"'Morning Rick, sorry I 'm late," he announced breathlessly, sliding into his desk chair. Rick looked up, then feigned shock, "Oh, my God, Hell must have frozen over." he laughed, "Mr. on-time is actually 15 minutes late." "Can it clown, " A.J. groused, "Linda had a bad night, and, if you must know, I didn't sleep well either."  
  
"Oh, sure, A.J., sure, I believe you as much as you do when I hit bad traffic or something." the older Simon teased. His brother glared at him, then seeing the cup of coffee already on his desk, reluctantly grinned. "All right, Rick, you do have a point, I promise to give you a fair shake the next time you're late." "You'd better believe I'd take advantage of that, after all, when you have middle of the night feedings to look forward to, I know I'll have to be the one to cut you some slack!" he needled.  
  
A.J. groaned, putting his head on the desk. "Don't remind me, between Linda and my, well, let's just say no more pie ala mode at 10:00 at night ever again!" Rick took another look at his brother, then felt guilty about ragging him, he did look pretty tired.  
  
"Hey, little brother, I'm sorry, is Linda all right? Do you want Laurie to come over today?" he offered, trying to make amends. A.J. shook his head, then smiled, "No, she's better this morning. We just forgot that dinner and a movie at seven months is a lot harder then at five months. I just have to be careful with her now." He glanced at Rick, then added, "Now I know what changed you so much when you married Laurie, I love Linda so much and it hurts to see her when she's sick. You forget all about yourself, then this morning she's worrying about me!" Rick grabbed a sack from the front desk, then placing a breakfast burrito in front of his brother reached over and hugged him. "Welcome to married life, A.J., you're right, I used to think nothing of taking off and running with Carlos and, well, it seems like another life sometimes. I can't imagine being happier with any other way now!"  
  
"Or more spoiled! What other wife would let you take off fishing any weekend he wanted to, or encourage you to keep in touch with his old friends." The younger Simon bit into his breakfast hungrily, as Rick nodded. "You're right, Laurie's never set any limits with me, she once said she didn't want to smother me, she wanted me to have fun. I just wish Carlos hadn't antagonized her, she told me she doesn't trust him and she's afraid I'll get hurt if I hang with him again."  
  
A.J. stopped in mid-bite, "Rick, she's right, you know I liked Carlos, but after that last incident in Ensenada, I sure don't want to see him!" His brother stared at him, then reluctantly agreed. "You're right, A.J., it's hard to give up a friend you've known since childhood. But I would never put my family in danger and the people he does business with, well, forget about it. I have a better time with you and Towne and the others anyway. Maybe we can squeeze in one more weekend before little whosit comes, Laurie and Robin can come stay with Linda and have a house party." A.J. brightened up, "Let me ask her, I bet she'd like that. I didn't realize how hard it was on her with no parents or relatives to back her up. Rudy's practically her only family, so it means a lot when Laurie or Mom are over."  
  
By the end of the day, Rick decided to make good his idea. After their last client left, he sent his brother home early to get some rest, then called his wife. Waiting for her to pick up, he glanced at the sky, startled to see the heavy clouds moving over the mountains. "Simon residence." she answered breathlessly. "Hi, sweetheart, it's me, were you outside?" "Yes, Rick, Oh I'm so glad you called, did you hear the storm warnings?" he heard her trying to catch her breath.  
  
"No, Laurie, A.J. and I were busy all day, is it raining there?" "Pouring, I just ran in from the barn, there's a chance of strong winds, so I opened the top window in the barn and put extra feed in the stalls. Maybe you ought to bunk with A.J. and Linda tonight in case the weather's real bad," she suggested, sounding worried. Frowning, he told her, "Only if Rob or Oscar can come over; I don't want you and Robin home alone if it's that bad. What does the weather channel say?"  
  
"That some Canadian air is coming down and mixing with that tropical storm that's south of us. That's why the microburst is over us, I guess. Robin and I will be all right, but just in case I'll call Robbie and see when he gets off. I just don't want you driving with this bad weather." "Laurie, I'll be fine, you call Rob and if he can't come, see if Oscar's back from Ojai. Promise me you will?" Rick insisted, hearing thunder overhead.  
  
"I promise, darling, call me if you stay with A.J., ok?", she replied. "Yes, sweetheart, but you call me right back to tell me who can come over, I'll wait here until you do?" Rick heard another boom, then sheets of rain started to fall outside the window. Suddenly his connection was cut off, and after calling the operator, was told that service to the Window Rock and Silver Rock area was out.  
  
Dialing the sheriff's office in Silver Rock, he got through to Rob Gomez, the sheriff. "Hey Rick, were you calling to see about the phones being out?" "Oh great, first a psychic Wife, now a psychic sheriff!" Rick joked, trying not to worry. "No, just have a great pair of ears. Laurie just called, Rob's on his way to the ranch, only thing is we just got a report of really bad Winds, almost twister-like. You should stay put in Phoenix, it's too dangerous in the dark with This much rain."  
  
"Maybe I will, but I'm going to try the ranch one more time, I don't like this report about The winds," he told Rob, and then suddenly heard the phone cut out.  
  
"Rob, hey, Rob", he hit the receiver, then looking out the window toward his home, Gasped as he saw a cloud the size of a city block heading toward that area. I'm not going to wait, He decided, grabbing his keys and transmitter. Racing down the stairs, he rushed through The pouring rain and jumping into his truck, almost hydroplaned through the flooded parking Lot onto the street.  
  
All the way through the sheeting rain he tried to raise first Oscar then Laurie, changing frequencies, then suddenly he heard his wife's voice, trying to call Oscar. "Laurie," he yelled, hitting the send button. There was a pause, then,"Rick, where are you, have you seen Oscar or Rudy?" "No, honey, listen, I'm on my way to town, but you need to get out of there, Rob should be over there any minute now, It looks like some kind of twister is headed your way!" he told her, trying not to panic.  
  
"Oh no, Rick, the jeep won't start, Robin and I are going to batten down everything we can. If Rob gets here before the winds, we'll head to the Chief's place, if not, go find Robbie, please. We'll be all right, just be careful, darling."  
  
Suddenly there was an eerie break in the background noise, as his wife added, "Rick, if anything happens, I love you, we both do. Go straight to the Chief's, please." "Laurie, ", he began, then suddenly had to brake, a car up ahead was off the shoulder of the road, a figure lit up in the glow safety lights blinking in the near darkness.  
  
Slowing down, he realized it was his son's patrol car, "Sweetheart, I found Robbie, he's off the road, I'm going to check on him and we'll be right there. Stay inside, we're coming." "Thank God, ok, we'll be inside, just drive safely, " he heard the relief in her voice.  
  
Stopping just shy of the disabled car, he opened his door, and saw the relief in Rob's eyes as he jogged back to his father. "Pop, I'm really glad to see you, where did you come from?" Rick hugged him, then told him, "We don't have time to get your car in gear, look at that cloud up ahead." Both men gazed at the horizon, a black cloud the size of a mountain heading toward Silver Rock. "Oh, no way, Pop, we've got to get to Mom and Robin!"  
  
Retrieving his service weapon and tool kit, then turning off all lights except for the emergency blinkers, he climbed in with Rick and they took off. Battling the wind currents and dodging debris, they still made it to the ranch with a little daylight barely shining through the darkening sky. Running the truck under the carport, they saw the rain had actually lessened, but it was an effort to open either door to the truck and Rob was nearly pinned by the slamming driver's door.  
  
As Rick and his son lowered their heads and slid along the front porch wall, they saw the door slam open, with Laurie standing in the doorway, holding a battery-operated lantern. Yelling above the noise of the howling winds, they heard her say, "We don't have time to get to town, we'll have to stick it out here." The two Simon men managed to get inside, as Laurie got the doors closed and locked. "Robbie, thank God you made it!" Robin ran in to the living room, embracing her brother then crying, "Pop!" Her father put an arm around her, then looking over her head at his wife, said, "We'll have to find a safe place to ride it out." Glancing at both of his children, Rick told them, "We just have a few minutes to get ready, Rob, I think you and Robin should get in the bathroom and wedge yourselves in, if the house gets hit, at least you'd be in a stable place." Both Rob and Robin nodded, then went to check out the bathroom and grab some towels and blankets to cover themselves.  
  
Rick took Laurie in his arms, holding her for a moment as the wind got louder and louder around the small house. "Darlin', we're going to be ok, I promise you. We need to find the most secure closet or cupboard we can fit in.", he began, at which she broke in, "Rick, the spa tub, it's deep enough and its secured to the floor, we can climb in it and use a blanket or something to cover ourselves." He took her hand and let her lead him into their bathroom, where climbing in, he hunkered down and figured how they could both lie down and hang on if the winds tore the windows out or something. Abruptly they heard a crashing noise, and looking out the window, they saw Rob's patrol car go sailing past, then hit the ground hard and stop up against a tree.  
  
"Robbie, you and your sister get into the tub, now!" he yelled, then lifting up Laurie, he lowered her into the bottom of the spa tub, then climbed in with a blanket and anchored it over them.  
  
As they heard the creaking of the roof above them, Rick wrapped his arms around his wife, and putting his mouth against her ear, told her, "Whatever happens, I love you, Stay inside the tub and don't let go." "I won't, darling, we're together, and that's all that matters. I love you too, Rick." She buried her head against his chest as the suction in the room increased, hurting their ears. There were crashing noises all around them, then a loud whoosh, and rain started falling. Suddenly everything started to howl around them, and Rick knew that the house had lost its walls; they were exposed to the winds. The blanket over them tore away, then he felt a tremendous pull on him, as he tried to protect Laurie by shifting over her. He saw her eyes on his, then heard a scream as he was lifted bodily away from her, his arms clawing at the side of the spa then rolling over and and over until he came down hard on his left shoulder. Dazed, he squinted in the darkness, only to see the funnel rolling away, then flashes of lightning illuminated his view, showing the twisted rubble of their home, a few pieces of furniture standing, and the upright tub where his children had taken refuge.  
  
"No!" he yelled, trying to sit up, his shoulder screaming in pain, "Robin, Robbie, where are you? Laurie!" 


	2. Chapter 2 Eye of the Storm

Chapter 2  
  
Rick managed to get to his feet, then scanned the area. Terrified at what he might find, he went toward the ruins of the bathroom where he'd last seen his children. Suddenly he saw movement, then Rob's head popped up over the edge of the tub. Energized, his father sprinted over, then throwing a piece of roof off his son, pulled him out with his good arm. "Pop!" he panted, "Help me with Robin, she's stuck!"  
  
Between the two men, they lifted her out, gasping for breath. "Oh Pop, thank God, I thought we were going to be buried in there!", she moaned, then holding onto her brother, started panicking, "Where's Mom, what happened to her?" Rick turned, looking around, calling her name over and over. He and Rob started pulling up pieces of rubble, then Robin said, "Pop, listen, I hear her!"  
  
A muffled cry met Rick's ears, then he saw the spa tub upside down with the shower door against it. He raced to it, "Laurie, honey, I'm coming!" he pulled the door off the tub, then saw her hand come out from underneath. Together he and Rob pulled at it then lifting it up, found Laurie lying face up, blinking in the moonlight coming through the storm clouds. Blood was trickling from a cut on her forehead, and Rick knelt next to her, gently putting his arm under her head. "Sweetheart, can you hear me, I'm here." She focused her eyes on him, then replied in a broken voice, "Rick, I was so scared, I thought we were buried alive, then I heard you. Where are the children, God please let them be all right!" "Shh, they're right here, we're all safe. I've got you, my angel, let me check you first." he reassured her, trying to see if she had any broken bones.  
  
"Rick, you have to lift me up, please, I'm on top of the cactus, please, darling," she begged him, arching her back in pain. Her son came to her side and helped Rick cradle her in his good arm as they lifted her up off the desert plant and brought her over to the one bench left from their patio. Laying her down, Rob made way for Robin give her a hug. "Pop, I'm going to find my radio, see if I can raise Rob or Andy." His father nodded, then warned him, "Be careful, son, there's lots of debris, see if you can find any of the flashlights." Rick turned back to Laurie, and taking a wet towel from his daughter, made a makeshift bandage for her forehead. "There, does that feel any better, darlin'?" She smiled at him, reaching up her hand to his cheek, "I'm ok, just a headache. Darling, what happened to your shoulder?" she asked, seeing him favoring his left side.  
  
"I landed on my left side, unlike you I missed the cactus!", he forced a grin. She shook her head at him, then looking at Robin, told her, "Honey, remind me when we rebuild, we are not keeping the cactus outside our window!" Their daughter grinned at her parents attempts at humor, then pulling a scarf off her head, made a sling for her father's arm. "Thanks, birdie!" he kissed her cheek, Robin's eyes teared up, "Pop, you haven't called me that since I was 12!" She hugged him, trying not to squeeze his injured shoulder.  
  
"Pop, someone's coming!" they heard Rob yell, then saw him carrying a light toward them. Behind him Rick spotted a pair of headlights coming down the road, then stopping at what used to be their driveway. "Robin, help me sit up," Laurie asked, wincing in pain. When Robin put out a hand to support her, she felt several cactus spines protruding from her mother's back. "Pop, we've got to get these off Mom!" Rick borrowed the flashlight from his son, then had Robin shine it as he carefully pulled each of the barbed needles out.  
  
Pulling open the bathroom cabinet which was amazingly undamaged, he grabbed a few towels and used one of them as a pad to cover her wounds. "Thank you, Rick, " she kissed him as he cuddled her against him.  
  
Just then they saw a figure come out of the car, then realized it was Oscar, rushing toward them. "Rick, Laurie!" he called, then embraced the younger Simons as they met him halfway.  
  
Coming over to their parents, he put a hand on Rick's good shoulder, then seeing his niece, leaned over and hugged her as she gasped "I've been so worried, where were you?" "Hiding under the bed, literally, honey, I didn't know my transmitter wasn't on. I'm sorry I scared you." he comforted her, then gazing at Rick's worried face, added, "We need to get you guys to the hospital, at least it's still standing." Surprised, she replied, "You've heard from Rudy, is he ok?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact Silver Rock was almost completely undamaged, only a few windows and roofs got blown out. He and Doc are swamped; most of the casualties are from the outskirts of Phoenix.", Oscar looked at Rick, then quietly said, "A.J. and Linda are on their way there too, they're all right, but their condo was damaged and she's shaken up." Relieved, Rick helped Oscar pick Laurie up, then Rob lit the way as he carried her in his arms to the car, as Rick and Robin followed.  
  
As they got to Oscar's sedan, Rob spotted his police car parked against one of the trees in their yard. Checking it out, he was astonished to see it was apparently undamaged except for a few dents. Looking all the way around, he got in and started it, then told his father, "I 'll follow you guys to town, I have to check on the Chief and Rob." "Ok, son, just be careful, that car took a hard bounce." Rick climbed in next to Laurie as Robin rode up front with Oscar. Laurie kept glancing back at her son's car as they pulled out onto the road. "Rick, I don't think it's safe for him to drive that car, we don't know if it's damaged or what", she said. "Honey, he'll be fine, you know police cars are tough, just like their drivers," he reassured her.  
  
Half way to town, he felt Laurie go rigid next to him, "Oscar, please stop the car, something's wrong with Robbie's car, it's going to explode!" Startled, her uncle turned to look at her, then put his blinkers on and slowed down as Rick tried to calm his wife. "Honey, I told you his car is fine, we'll be in town in a few...." Just then there was a burst of flame from their son's vehicle, and immediately he pulled over to the side of the road. Oscar braked to a halt, as Rick jumped out and helped Rob douse the flames with his fire extinguisher.  
  
"Pop, that was too close, if you guys hadn't slowed down, I'd have crashed,' he said, pulling his stuff out of the car and walking toward his father. "Too close, my foot, your mom yelled at us to pull over," Rick answered slowly, then hugged Rob as he got to Oscar's car. As he climbed in the back seat, Rick wrapped his good arm around Laurie, telling her, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I promise to always listen to you." She kissed him, as her son asked, "How did you know something was wrong, Mom?' Ruffling his hair, she smiled at Robbie, saying, "I had a bad feeling when I saw how the car was on top of the tree roots. All of a sudden I had a picture, like a photo in my head, of the car exploding. That's when I told your uncle to stop."  
  
"Thanks, Mom, " Rob looked at her, what could he say; then kissed her cheek.  
  
Soon they were driving into town, and dropping Rob off at the sheriff's office, headed to the small hospital. A few lights were on, here and there a broken window at a business, and Laurie kept marveling at the minor toll the twister had taken in the town.  
  
Stopping at the emergency room entrance, Rick and Robin got out, then the two of them helped Laurie ease out of the back seat. "I can make it, just give me a hand, " she insisted, but Oscar came around the car and lifted her in his arms. "No, honey, let Rudy look at you first.", he told her, then led the way inside. As the group came in, Doc Walker was standing at the nurses desk, with the Chief. Looking up, he saw Laurie in her uncle's arms and came over to them. "Thank God you made it; Rudy's been frantic. Bring her in here, Oscar. Rick, you and Robin come too." They followed him into the second treatment room, where the big man laid his niece down on her side. Rick told Doc, "She hit her head when the spa tub overturned, I think when she landed on the cactus it cut her back, she's bleeding."  
  
Laurie winced when the doctor touched the bump on her head, "Yeah, that hurts, let me get you an ice pack, Light." "Doc, don't forget to look at Rick, I think he dislocated his shoulder," she replied. "I will, honey, just let me take a look at your back.", he assured her, then looked at Oscar, "Can you let Rudy know we're going to need the MRI machine for her." He nodded, then kissed Laurie on the cheek, as she grabbed his hand, saying, "thank you." Patting Rick and Robin on the back, he left the room as Doc had them sit down.  
  
After an hour of examining all three Simons, Rudy and Doc put Laurie to bed in their lab, as all hospital beds were full. Taking Rick outside, Rudy put a hand on his good shoulder saying, "She's going to be in pain for a couple of weeks, son, she's got a mild concussion, as well as bruised ribs. I don't think she's going to need stitches for those cuts, just have to make sure they don't get infected. Robin only has some bad bruises, I think she just had the wind knocked out of her, thanks to her brother. As for you, Rick," he grinned, "Laurie hit it on the head, you dislocated your left shoulder, do you want me to give you a shot before I put it back in or after?"  
  
Rick shuddered, then before he could answer, a familiar voice added, "after, so I can beat him up!" Turning, they saw A.J. glowering at his brother, then he came over and fiercely hugged him, "Where have you been, I was scared to death!" Rick put his arm around him, "Thank God you're all right, we got hit by the twister, A.J., I didn't have any way of calling you. Oscar's the one who came and got us, he told us you and Linda were safe," he told him. Rudy laughed at the two brothers, "Calm down, both of you, now sit down, Rick and I'll fix your shoulder."  
  
Once the good doctor gave him his shot, A.J. took his brother to see Laurie, who was supposed to be resting. Entering the small lab room, Rick saw his wife sitting up watching the door. "Rick, darling, are you all right? A.J.!, where did you come from?", she said, anxiously looking at them. "Linda and I are in the basement, honey, we were terrified when we heard the twister hit your area.", A.J. hugged her, then helped his brother to a seat next to Laurie. "You two get some rest, I'm going to bed. Robin's with Linda, I think Doc could spare an extra cot for her to stay with you guys." "Oh would you ask him, A.J.? I'd feel better since," she bit her lip and looked down. Rick put his arm around her as his brother hastened to reassure her. "Sure, honey, I'll go talk to him right now. It'll be ok." As he left, Rick pulled her closer to him. "Sweetheart", he kissed her as she leaned her head against him. "I know, it's hard to think about, what we left behind. Laurie, when I looked up and didn't know where you and Rob and Robin were, I was terrified." his voice cracked. "Shh," she kissed him, and then put both arms around him. "You found me, darling. I know, my love, I'm all right, starting over again just takes some getting used to. as long as I have you and our children safe, I'm fine."  
  
"Everything will be better in the morning, I promise," Rick stroked her cheek, then worn out, fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3 Storms Aftermath

Chapter 3  
  
Perspiring in the midday sun, Rick surveyed the grim task ahead of him as he cleared debris from the floor of their home. Things hadn't looked that much better in the mornings following the disaster, he realized, but some progress had been made in preparing to rebuild their home.  
  
With Laurie in the hospital for two days, it fell to Robbie and Rick and their friends to make a dent in recovering what they could of their belongings. The worst part was all the dead chickens and injured horses in the barn. With the help of the Chief and Rob Gomez, they cleared out all the carcasses and had to put to sleep the two horses Laurie had been preparing to sell. Fortunately, Rob and Robin's horses were uninjured, as was Fire; the horse Rick laughingly called his. Lightning, Laurie's horse was not so lucky, and her husband dreaded the prognosis given by the area vet that he may have to be put to sleep.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Simon, but his leg is broken, and if we can't get it to splint properly, it will become infected.", Dr. Hawksmouth had told him. Now he glanced at the injured horse, temporarily confined to a small pen under the patio roof, which somehow had remained intact. He had put the barn off limits to everyone as the structure was in danger of collapsing, so the remaining horses were housed in every covered area available.  
  
On Rudy's advice, he and Rob had waited to tell Laurie of their losses until she was ready to leave the hospital. She had taken it almost stoically, only shedding a tear when Rob explained what the vet had told them. "We'll do whatever we can for Lightning, but I won't let him suffer," she emphatically insisted. The Chief had walked in at that point, and hearing her determination, said, "Light, whatever can be done for Lightning will be done, but before you can face that, you need to finish healing yourself. It's too dangerous for you to be out at the ranch now, I want you and your family to stay with me until we can put the house back on the foundation."  
  
As he wouldn't take no for an answer, the Simons found themselves sharing his home during the first week of the reconstruction. Amazingly, the house itself was fairly intact, as if the winds had merely lifted it up and deposited it in another place. Renting a flatbed truck, the Simon brothers, Robbie, Rob and a number of volunteers managed to lift the house onto the truck and drive it the half mile to the foundation of the ranch, where they managed to put it back in place and secure it onto the flooring. Rick was amazed at how fast everything came together with the help they received. A.J. said as much, as Laurie brought them each a soda during a lunch break. It was exactly a week after the disaster, A.J. and Linda had finally returned to their condo in Phoenix, as all the utilities had been restored and she felt safe there again, according to A.J. "Well, Mom is coming in next week, so at least somebody will be with her until you get home each day." Rick reminded him.  
  
After his brother left for the drive home, Rick started thinking about Laurie, he was concerned about her quietness about the whole subject of the twister. Doc had asked him the day before if she had cried or talked much about the disaster and the aftermath. "Nope, normally she would have let it out by now, I don't know if it's hit her yet or she's just holding everything in. I don't like it; I don't want her to get sick from trying to keep a brave face on everything." he replied, looking at her inside the examining room where Rudy was checking her forehead.  
  
"Just try to stay close to her, knowing what this must be doing to her inside, I'm worried. I know other people have suffered as much, but this has been her home for so long, " the doctor broke off as Laurie came out of the room. Rick stood up to greet her, and she put her arms around him. "How's your arm feel?" she asked, holding him tightly. "Oh, like this," he put it around her and embraced her.  
  
"Well, if you two are quite done, this hospital's for sick people, you know," Rudy teased, as they laughed at each other. "Rudy, if the generator gets hooked up, you can stay at the ranch with us next week once the septic tank is checked out. I don't want to wear out our welcome with the Chief," Laurie said. Rick looked down at her, then shook his head. "I think next week might be a little premature, darlin'. I don't want to live out there until the county inspector clears it. The phones won't be on at least til the weekend, so why don't we see what's done first".  
  
As he saw her smile disappear, he reminded her, "Besides, Robin starts school in a week, I'd like to see her get settled first, sweetheart."  
  
"Of course, Rick,", she put her head against his shoulder, then glanced up at him. "I can't believe I forgot, I guess it's the heat or something." He kissed her forehead, then exchanged a worried look with Rudy.  
  
Thinking back on that exchange, he watched his wife taking their friends some drinks, then go into the house. "Rick, we're ready to pull the fence up," Rob Gomez came over, then followed his friend's gaze. "Light seems better, how is she doing?" he shook his head, "I told her to take it easy in this heat, but she keeps coming out of the house and hauling things to the dumpster. She's so stubborn." he grumped. "If you have to, Rick, tell her I'll give her a ride back to town in my squad car, if that's what it takes. I've been watching her and something's eating at her, she's too calm." the sheriff added, wiping the perspiration from his forehead.  
  
"Thanks, Rob, but I'm getting ready to have everyone call it a day anyway, it's just too hot. We can start up again about 7 am tomorrow." he replied, fanning himself with his hat.  
  
Within the hour, their friends had packed up the trucks and the sheriff hooked the almost full dumpster to his squad car bumper, then followed the caravan of vehicles down the Road to Silver Rock. As they waved goodbye, Rick went to get a drink of water and saw his wife walking toward the barn. Furious, he raced past Rob and Robin, who were feeding the horses, and caught up with Laurie as she was standing looking at the damaged entrance to the stables.  
  
"Dammit, Laurie!" Rick yelled, catching her by the arm and turning her to face him. "Do you want to kill yourself and us too, I told you to stay away from the barn, it's too dangerous!" Seeing the look of shock on her face, he realized he had never used any swear words with her in their nearly 11 years together. That shock turned quickly to anger as she jerked her arm away from his and coldly said, "Don't you ever use profanity with me ever, Rick Simon, especially around the kids. For your information, I was only looking at the barn, even an idiot can see it's ready to fall down." She glared at him, then jumped as a piece of roof hit the ground near them. Abruptly Laurie's expression changed to one of fear, then she ran into the house.  
  
Her husband stood there, stunned, he had been so stupid, never thinking she just wanted to see the damaged building before it was torn down. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Pop, what happened, did you and Mom have a fight?" Robbie stood there, Robin next to him, both looking at him with puzzled faces.  
  
Rick took a deep breath, "I don't know what to say, God, I'm sorry. I was so scared when I saw your Mom walking toward the barn, then I thought she was ignoring my warning, I just blew up." "It's ok, Pop, I know you didn't mean it, I told Mom she needed to stay put in one place because of the heat and she told me to stop babying her!" his son consoled him. "What did she say when you yelled at her?", Robin asked, curious. Rick swallowed, then told them her retort, then Laurie's reaction when the wood fell off the barn.  
  
"Pop, you guys have been under such pressure, no wonder you lost your temper.", she reassured him with a hug. "I know, but it's no excuse, I'm going to go apologize," he said, returning the embrace, then patting his son's shoulder as he went past him through the patio. Entering the kitchen, he looked in astonishment at the completely cleaned and sanitized counters and table, the appliances nearly arranged and the refrigerator and stove ready for use.  
  
Shaking his head in amazement at what she had done in a few days, He went to the door of their bedroom, then knocked.  
  
"Rick?", he heard her voice, then opened the door to see her standing, facing the door. At once he had his arms around her as his emotions spilled over, saying, "I'm sorry, oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'd never meant to hurt you, please forgive me." She kissed him, her body shaking as she wiped his tears away. "I'm the one who's sorry, Rick, I 'm the idiot. I even snapped at Robbie for worrying about me. I'm so spoiled I can't even recognize when people who love me are protecting me!" He pulled her down on the bed next to him, then returned her kisses, telling her, "Darlin', I've been so scared, you've kept everything so bottled up. I never would've used a bad word with you, ever, if I hadn't thought you were ignoring how dangerous that building is."  
  
Laurie hung her head, "Rick, I wanted to see for myself how bad it was, but I wouldn't have gone in. That barn stood for so many years, Rick, it hurts to see it go. When that roofing fell, I saw why you were so mad, it scared me that I was so stubborn as to want to move in before it was safe."  
  
They sat together quietly for a moment, then Rick wiped his eyes, and gently pulled her into an embrace. "I love you, Laurie, you mean so much to me, I need you and the kids need you. Do you understand why we want you to take it easy, especially in this heat?" She nodded, "I know, darling, I love you and I promise to listen to you guys from now on. Can we go back to town, Rick, I'm tired. The house looks so much better, but I just can't face staying here without plumbing or air conditioning!"  
  
Grinning at her, he took her hand and led her out of their room, finding Rob and Robin waiting for them in the living room. Seeing their serious faces, Laurie went first to their son, telling him, "I'm sorry, Robbie, I had no right to be rude to you when you were trying to take care of me. I love you." He stood up and hugged her, saying, "It's all right, Mom, I know you didn't mean it. I love you too; I know I can always depend on you and Pop to do the right thing!"  
  
Their daughter followed suit, saying, "We're spoiled too, you guys never fight, but when you do, at least it's over something important. By the way, Pop, I can help Mom with stuff next week, the college is starting the term one week later."  
  
Catching a upturned eyebrow from his wife, Rick kissed her in apology. "Well, at least once every 11 years we give you two something to think about!" he laughed, then shooed them out of the house into their cars for the trip back to Silver Rock. 


	4. Chapter 4 Healing

Chapter 4  
  
"Pop, is everything working at the ranch?" Rick looked up to see his son standing in the doorway of Rudy's lab. "Yeah, the phones were turned on yesterday, both generators are running and the septic system was cleared this morning." Rob shook his head, "Then something's wrong, I just tried to reach Robin and nobody's picking up. The Chief wanted to bring those papers regarding the Lost Valley hospital site to Mom, but no one is answering."  
  
Rick looked up at Rudy, who had been checking his shoulder. "Can you call Oscar, Rudy, I'm heading for the ranch, maybe the phone's acting up or something." "Sure, Rick, just drive careful, I'm sure everything's all right." Suddenly Rob's radio beeped, and unhooking it From his belt, he hit the receive button. "Robbie, we need help," Robin's voice came over the speaker. "Robin, what's wrong, are you and Mom ok?" "Yes, but some looters tried to come onto the property and Mom scared them off, but Lightning took off and Mom's afraid he's going to re-injure his leg." Rick raced for the door as the deputy told his sister "You and Mom get in the house and stay put, Pop and I are on our way. Give me A description of the thieves."  
  
Rick jumped in his truck, finally running again after 2 weeks in the garage, and took off, only half noticing the Chief's jeep was gone. Barreling down the highway out of town, he saw a van pass him at 90, then realized that it was probably the looters. Pulling out his auxiliary radio, he put it on Robbie's frequency. "Robbie, it's Pop, I just saw the van with the looters, over." "Where is it headed, Pop?, over", his son replied.  
  
"Back toward town, doing about 90, call for back up, son, they must be crazy to be going that fast on this road. over." he told Robbie. There was a pause, then his son answered, "I see them, Pop. Thanks. I've got Rob right behind me, call me when you get home, over." Rick signed off, then coming around the bend of Rocky Point, saw his home, with the Chief's jeep all ready in the driveway.  
  
As he pulled up, his daughter came running up to him. "Pop, Mom went after  
  
Lightning, please hurry and follow her, she's awfully upset." "Honey, what happened?" he asked, his stomach churning. The Chief came from behind his jeep, "Those thieves tried to hurt Robin, but Light shot above them and scared them off. Unfortunately, the rope tethering Lightening to the tree snapped, and he took off toward Lost Valley. Light wouldn't leave Robin alone, but I told her to go ahead and try to find her horse. She's riding Fire." As Rick started to shift into gear, he heard Robin say "Oh, no, where's Mom?" He looked up to see a riderless Fire, galloping into the yard then walking into his pen.  
  
Quickly Rick took off, yelling for Robin to call her brother. He drove at high speed toward the secret valley, berating himself for allowing his wife and daughter to be out there by themselves. As he drove toward the fenced off area of the canyon, he saw Laurie sitting in the dust against a rock, her shotgun on her lap, with head lowered. "  
  
"Laurie!", he called, then saw her turn and look toward him. Stopping only to put the brake on, he leaped out of the truck and ran to her. She raised her face to him, tears streaming down her cheeks, as he dropped to his knees and put his arms around her.  
  
"Rick," she sobbed against him, "Lightning's dead. I, I had to shoot him. He broke both his legs and he was bleeding. Those thieves scared him and he ran. I couldn't leave Robin by herself, what if they had come back? By the time the Chief came, he was already down, he couldn't get back up. Oh, Rick, it's like a nightmare I can't wake up from!"  
  
He rocked her in his arms, trying to soothe her. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry, my angel, I'm here, it's all right." "Oh, Rick, I can't do this anymore, I can't start over again," she wept. Rick looked at her, that was the answer. "Darlin', listen to me. You and I can start over again, with one horse or ten, whatever you want. Don't you know, I'll never let you face anything like this by yourself." Her sobs quieted, as she lay her head against him. "Rick, darling, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to forget you in all this. You have been my rock, I kept thinking about how much business you and A.J. have lost in all this. I know you wouldn't walk away from the ranch, but it's not fair to have so much on your plate."  
  
He lifted her face to his, telling her gently, "Sweetheart, I love our place as much as you do. Remember you told me once wherever I was you wanted to be, well, I want to be in our valley, with our children." Sniffing, she leaned  
  
against him, "I love you, Rick, you're always there when I need you. Please take me home, darling."  
  
Kissing her, Rick scooped her up and carried her to his truck. Just as he settled her inside, Chief Joseph drove up, then got out and came over to them, an expression of relief on his face. "Light, thank God you are safe.", he said, then went and picked up their shotgun from the ground. "Here, take your gun. I know it hurt for you to spare Lightning pain. I will take care of him now." Tears ran down her cheeks again, "Thank you Chief, you're so good to us. I'll tell Rob and Robin that Lightning is gone." she whispered.  
  
He touched her cheek, "Go home, Light, remember only that Lightening was a good horse and took good care of you for your family." She nodded, as Rick embraced the elder, then climbed in and drove off.  
  
Settling into the crook of Rick's arm, Laurie quietly asked, "Did Rob catch up with those horrible looters?" "Yes, darlin', he must have taken them into custody by now. I hope they go to prison. Laurie, how did you scare them away, with the shotgun?" he wondered, stroking her hair.  
  
"Yes, Rick, I heard Robin scream for them to get away from our land, and one of them grabbed her. I got the shotgun and fired above their heads, then they let her go and jumped into a van and screeched out. Lightning was so frightened he snapped his tether and took off. I almost went after them with Fury, only Robin called me not to go." She sighed as Rick wiped her tears away with his free hand. "Darling, I knew I couldn't leave her alone in case those animals came back. I was so relieved when the Chief came!"  
  
"I'm proud of you, sweetheart, I know it hurts about Lightning, but you did the right thing." he assured her, as he held her tight against him. They rounded the bend of the road, and Rick saw Oscar's car, with the big man standing with Robin and Rob in the driveway.  
  
Turning in, he stopped next to them, then Oscar came to the truck and opened the door for his niece. Without a word, he reached in and lifted Laurie out and hugged her. Fighting back more tears, she embraced him, and then saw the sad faces of their son and daughter, and went to gather them to her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she told them, looking them both in the eye, "Lightening re- broke his leg, and I had to put him to sleep. I loved him," she choked up, then took a deep breath as Robin started to cry, "but I didn't want him to suffer. Chief Joseph is taking care of him."  
  
Both of them clung to her, as Rob managed to say, "It'll be ok, Mom." She kissed her son, then consoled Robin, saying, "darling, we'll remember all the times we had with him, all the wonderful rides."  
  
The younger Simons nodded, and then Robin wiped her eyes and suddenly remembered, "Pop, you need to call Uncle A.J., he called just a couple of minutes ago! I almost forgot " Rick went into the house, as Rob told his mom that the four looters were in jail, and over a thousand dollars in property was recovered. Oscar shook his head in disgust, "Those vultures, I want Rob to add what they did to you guys to the charges against them."  
  
Abruptly Rick came bolting out the door, "Laurie, we've got to get to town, Linda's gone into labor! Rudy says she and A.J. just made it in time before her water broke." Instantly the five of them piled into both vehicles and raced to town. As they passed the outskirts, they saw the Chief coming back, so Laurie stuck her hand out and gestured for him to follow them to the hospital.  
  
For the next two hours, Rick watched A.J. pace the visitors area, waiting to join his wife. His brother and Linda had agreed he was to be present when she gave birth, but that Laurie was a better birthing "coach". Now they could hear her voice, encouraging her sister-in-law, giving her ice chips, then gripping her hand as the contractions hit. In the midst of all the excitement and anticipation, Rick realized the sorrow of the earlier event had been swallowed up by something bigger. Suddenly he heard his mother's voice, then Cecilia ran in, followed by Chief Joseph. "Mom, how did you get here, did you get a shuttle?" Rick asked as he Put his arms around her.  
  
"Joe picked me up, I called him when I got no answer at the ranch and he met my plane. She returned his embrace, then turned to her youngest son and hugged him, "A.J., how's Linda, is Laurie with her?"  
  
"Yes, Mom, they're going to call me when she's ready." he said, then let his mother push him into a seat as she told him "You'll wear yourself out pacing, I'm going to get you some coffee." Just then Rudy opened the door, "A.J., Linda wants you."  
  
Laurie came out and hugged her brother-in-law as he went past. "Mom!", she gasped, and went into Cecilia's arms. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry, are you ok? Joe told me what happened." Laurie lowered her head then looked up and smiled, saying, "It's all right, Mom, nothing can bring my Lightning back, but with Linda needing me, I had to focus on her right now."  
  
Rick took her hand and pulled his wife into his lap, where she rested against him. They stayed that way for some time, until the sound of a baby's cry brought them out of their seats. Rudy came out the door, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Congratulations, Cecilia, you're the grandmother of a baby boy, 8 pounds, 11 ounces, he's 21 inches long." he proudly announced, then took turns hugging everyone. As their mom wiped her eyes, A.J. came out of the delivery room, beaming. "How's Linda?", Rick asked, clearing his throat. "She's just fine, she's even hungry!", he answered, as Rob and Robin hugged him. "Does he have a name yet, Uncle A.J.?" Robin asked, longing to see the baby.  
  
"Yes, he does,", A.J. answered, looking at his brother. "He's Richard Laurence Robert".  
  
Stunned, Rick looked to see if his little brother was teasing him, then saw tears in his eyes.  
  
"A.J., thank you," he choked up, then grabbed him up in a bear hug. Oscar and the Chief watched the brothers embrace, then Rick managed a laugh as he said, "I only hope the little guy has the sense of at least two of his namesakes and all the luck of the third!" 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"I baptize you, Richard Laurence Robert Simon, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit"  
  
As their friend Father Nick poured a little water over the head of the smallest Simon, he let out an outraged cry, getting a laugh from his two godfathers and two godmothers.  
  
Little Ricky wriggled in his Uncle's arms as he and Laurie held him, dressed in A.J.'s christening gown. Robbie and Robin placed their hands on his head for the final blessing, then broke into smiles as the infant let out a yawn at the end of the service and went to sleep.  
  
"Like his namesake!" Cecilia grinned, as she handed her grandson to Linda. "Well, now Mom, I never fell asleep during Mass unless the sermon was boring," Rick teased, looking sideways at Father. The priest shook his head at the oldest Simon, "I don't know about that, Rick, seems I remember a certain Simon snoring during the Bishop's visit. When I asked you after Mass what he spoke about, you looked and me and said, "Fishing?"  
  
Amid the laughs, Laurie called everyone into lunch, and the small group went into the house from the patio, where the baptism had taken place. Rick had gotten special permission from the archdiocese to have his nephew receive the sacrament at their home, with Father Nick coming from San Diego just for the occasion. As they gathered for the blessing, Father looked at Chief Joseph and asked if he would say a few words. Touched, the elder put his hands on the shoulders of A.J. and Linda and asked that they be supported in the raising of their son. Then Father Nick blessed the food, and looking at Rick and Laurie, added, "And all who take refuge and give shelter in this house, be blessed with a safe haven of love in His name."  
  
Taking his wife's hand in his, Rick bowed his head at the "amen", thinking about the house that somehow survived the worst, their home. Looking up, he met Laurie's eyes, and taking her aside, kissed her, saying, "I told you we would start over together." "Yes, Rick", she returned his kiss, "You promised, and I can always depend on you to keep your word." "All right you two, eat first, you can do that later!" Rudy teased them, handing each of his friends a plate.  
  
"I don't know, Rudy, Uncle Rick's going to be awfully busy teaching Ricky how to fish!" A.J. needled, rocking his sleeping son. Rick laughed, then taking his nephew from his brother put him against his shoulder as he told the little one, "Sure, I'll teach you about fishing, and being on a boat, and how to ride a horse so you don't get a sore seat, and," he gazed at Laurie, "how to find the best sweetheart in the whole world." A.J. looked at Linda, and his son, then echoed, "Amen!" 


End file.
